


On The Brain

by geewritessometimes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fantasizing, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geewritessometimes/pseuds/geewritessometimes
Summary: Finn discovers that he's Force-sensitive in the middle of a meeting while fantasizing about the lovely Poe Dameron. Poe suffers the consequences.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 13
Kudos: 620





	On The Brain

Normally, Finn is very attentive at meetings. Promise. He’s a good soldier, and wants to do well, and he always listens carefully to make sure he doesn’t miss anything important. As a member of Tactical, he has to stay on top of all new intel. Really, he can’t afford to zone out, not even for a minute. And usually he doesn’t. 

But today, he’s off his game. In his defense, it’s been a long day- he had a meeting at 0500 with the General, and then had to lead a training seminar, and then more tactical meetings, and then have lunch with Poe, and then more meetings, and now he’s here. It’s late, and he really just wants to be in bed with a certain pilot, maybe watching a holo, or playing cards, or drinking tea. Or maybe something else. They haven’t had a chance to get freaky in a while cuz they’ve both been so busy. Finn only realized this morning that it’s been over two weeks since they’ve done anything in bed other than sleep. The hazards of their careers, he supposes. It still sucks. Poe always looks put together and unbothered, so maybe it’s just Finn, but he’s going a little nuts. Not like, seriously nuts, he’s not desperate or anything, but… If you had a boyfriend as beautiful as Poe, you’d be missing it too. Whatever. 

Finn’s eyes trail away from the speaker to the man in question, sitting across the table from him. He’s still in his orange flight suit, having come straight from training. He’s listening attentively like the good boy he is. Finn feels guilty. To soothe his conscience, he admires Poe’s cheekbones. That always makes him feel better. He really is too pretty to be real. Finn loves his curly black hair, the way it looks against his warm brown skin, the color of coffee with lots of cream. He’s got such pretty eyes, too. They’re brown, but not as dark as Finn’s own- they’ve got flecks of gold in them. 

Finn’s gaze slides down to Poe’s neck, which is mostly shielded by the collar of his suit. Finn can still see the elegant tendon standing out as his head’s turned, plunging down into his clothes like a waterfall. There’s a hickey on there somewhere, Finn’s work. He can’t see it from this angle. Wishes he could. Wishes he could see Poe’s shoulders and chest, too. Wishes he could touch his skin, run his hands down his front to his nipples. He can almost see it, rubbing his thumbs over them, making Poe squirm. 

In real life, Poe does squirm, and it brings Finn momentarily out of his fantasy. His sweetheart is looking a little flushed in the cheeks, and he watches as Poe tugs at his own collar and sighs. Maybe he’s thinking the same thing Finn is. They’re usually on the same wavelength about most things. That’s probably what it is. Finn smirks, and feels a little better about zoning out now that he knows he’s not the only one doing it. 

Back to daydreaming. He moves on from Poe’s nipples down to his stomach. In his mind, Poe’s now completely naked. He imagines running his fingertips down his sides and around to his ass, and grabbing a nice handful. Poe’s got a great ass. It might be Finn’s favorite thing about his body, besides his eyes. It’s real plush. Daydream-Finn gets a good feel, squeezing with both hands and spreading the cheeks, letting the very tips of his fingers dip into the crack. In fantasies, there’s no need to stop for lube, and he doesn’t- he just circles one finger around Poe’s hole, and then slides it in nice and slow. 

Real-life Poe shoots upright from his previous slouched position in his chair. His eyes are wide, and he’s breathing kinda heavy. Finn is a little confused and worried, but Poe looks more aroused than anything, so everything is probably okay. After a moment, Poe relaxes and leans back again. Cool, everything’s cool. 

Finn gets back to dreaming about fingering him. Now he’s got two fingers in his ass, pumping in and out, and Poe’s sloppy wet. Finn imagines kissing and sucking on his neck as he finger-fucks him, imagines Poe’s hands clawing at his back as he moans. He loves how loud Poe is in bed. He’s sure he can’t be  _ that  _ good, especially considering how little sexual experience he has, but the way Poe screams, you’d think Finn was a sex god. And his voice is  _ so hot-  _ hearing him sigh and moan and whimper gets Finn hard like nothing else. So he imagines Poe moaning loud and desperate, imagines Poe begging him to give him more, imagines Poe grabbing his dick through his pants cuz he wants it so bad. Finn has to tug at his own collar at this point, he’s getting so turned on. 

He wants to give it to Poe so bad. Wants to yank him out of that chair, drag him into the hall, pull his pants down, and slide it in. Poe would so let him do it, too. Finn can tell just by looking at him that he’s horny. His hand is squeezing the armrest of his chair for dear life and his pretty eyelashes keep fluttering like he’s just barely holding himself together. Just then, Poe looks over at him and their eyes meet. Finn holds his gaze, gives him a look that he hopes conveys how bad he wants it too. He thinks about shoving his dick in Poe, no finesse just aggressive as fuck. 

Poe jolts again and inhales sharply. His eyebrows draw together and he honestly looks to be on the verge of coming. Finn glances down and sees his hand curled into a white-knuckled fist on the table. Was that… Finn’s doing? Or are their thoughts really that in-sync? Experimentally, he imagines fucking in and out, grabbing Poe’s hips and giving it to him nice and hard, how he likes it. He watches in real time as Poe’s eyes flutter shut and his breathing shortens to shallow pants. Hmm. Finn imagines reaching around and tugging on his dick, in time with his thrusts. Poe squirms and leans his right elbow on the armrest and covers his mouth with his hand. He re-trains his eyes on the speaker, clearly trying to hide his reactions. He’s blushing like crazy, and he’s hunched over to hide what Finn can imagine is going on in his pants. His left hand is still clenched into a tight fist. 

Finn imagines biting into his shoulder as he fucks harder, setting a brutal pace. He imagines hitting Poe’s prostate with every thrust, imagines Poe screaming and pushing back against him, throwing his head over Finn’s shoulder, grabbing onto Finn’s arms around his waist, thighs going wobbly as Finn goes to town on him. Imagines Poe gasping as he comes, contracting around him, legs shaking. 

In real life, Poe squeezes his eyes shut for a good long minute and shivers. He’s all but stopped breathing. He definitely just came. Finn knows that expression back to front by this point. He smirks, and takes a deep breath. Realizing he’s hard enough to pound nails by now, he reluctantly turns his attention back to the speaker to try and get his head back on straight. He doesn’t want to have to walk out of here pitching a tent. Though, now that he thinks about it, it’s a little unfair to Poe, who’s gonna be walking out with a total mess in his underwear. 

Eventually, Finn’s erection goes down and the speaker wraps things up. He casts a conspiratorial look at Poe, and stands. Poe follows suit, though with visible discomfort. He walks around the table and slings an arm around Poe’s shoulders, and grins at him. 

“Interesting presentation, huh?” 

Poe’s eyebrows go up and then down real fast. “Yeah, for sure.” 

They go back to their room and Finn fucks Poe to within an inch of his life, and Poe screams just like he fantasized. 

  
  


Later, after an enlightening discussion with the General and some self-revelation, Finn explains to Poe. 

“So that was  _ you,  _ you little shit!” 

  
  



End file.
